daring pines
by cute polar bear
Summary: another truth or dare story
1. Chapter 1

Remember

No m rated dares

Im picking \2 ocs

1 boy 1 girl

Well start ending ocs and dares.


	2. Chapter 2

Shout out to fooppoof3 who created myca.

A girl with green eyes and miedem length brown curly hair wearing a blue blouse and camo pamts walks out.

North: hello everyone my name is north and this is my co host myca she says pointing to a pale 13 year old girl with silver eyes and wearing a red corset top over a black turtleneck and black cotoffs with red high tops

Myca : hello

north : these are the people who can be dared or trothed

dipper

mable

Robbie

Wendy

Giddien

Picifica

Stan

Soos

Candy

Grenda

Myca : on to the dares

North : are first dare is from **skittlespop428** and this dare is for dipper

Dipper : shoot

Myca : the dare is for dipper to were one of mables sweaters

Mable : finally!

Mable runs up the stairs and comes back with a sweater that says meow wow

Dipper : do I have to

North: yes

Dipper slips on sweater

Myca ok are next dare is for dipper

Ipper: again

North : the dare is from **cathrinharris** the dare is for dipper to tell wendy how he really feels about her

Dipper : i-i-I don't have feelings for wendy

North : yes you do

Dipper no

North yes

Myca : be quiet! Myca then grabs a powder like subbstence and throws it on dipper

Dipper: wendy ive always loved you and ever scence then ive lied away at night thinking about you.

Wendy : really

Dipper were did you get that

Myca : well the reason why I don't have friends is because I practice witch craft and that was something I made I call it truth powder.

Every body o-o

Wendy: ehem

Dipper : I get it if you are cree-

Dippers scentence was cut off as wendy kissed him

North : aaa the romance it burns!

Myca anyway on to the next dare

North : this dare is also for dipper the dare is from **lalagirl16 the dare is for dipper to do the lambylamby dance**

Dipper : fine im not even going to argue.

A lamb costume then aperes on dipper thanks to myca.

The song:

Wellll who wants a lamby lamby lamby

I do I do

So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy

Hi there hi there

so march march march around the dasies

and don't don't don't forget about the baby.

Everone : ha ha ha ha

Myca : well that's all the time we have bye

North bye


	3. Chapter 3

North : hello we are back with dareing pines.

Myca : lets do some dares

North: ok are first dare is from **lil'ol gravity falls** is for pacifica to die her hair ginger

Pacifica : NO I WILL NOT I REFUSE TOO!

Myca : if you don't I will do a spell to make it that way

Pacifica : you cant make me *poof* my hair!

Myca : next dare is for for dipper to tell the most embaresing thing he ever did the dare was asked by** sunny132.**

Dipper : ok wel I guess when mable made me * mary* her

Evertyone 0-0

Dipper : im not done I was wering the dress and my best friend Thomas was there andoh yah we were 11.

Everyone : hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahaaaaa aaaaaaaahhahahHahhahahahaha

North : hehhe next dares are all from **crackerduck **the first dare is for dipper to eat one billion packages of smile dip

Dipper : k *grabs smile dip*

In dippers dream land

Dog: would you like to eat my candy paws

Dipper : of course omnomomnom

Reality

Myca : next dare robie eat dirt

Robbie : no!

Myca grabs dirt and shoves it in his mouth

North : pacifica eat some worms

Pacifica before she could get a word out worm were shoved down her throught

Myca this dare is also from **lil: ole gravity falls** the dare is for Gideon and stan to get along for 2 chapters

Gideon I hate this guy

Stan for once we agree

Myca: ok now from the guy above

I dare Gideon and mable to kiss

Mable nooooooooooooo!

Gideon I love this guy

Myca do it or I will make you

Mable fine!

They kiss

Mable runs out to wash her mouth out

Gideon don't you dare wash away are love!

North/myca : bye


	4. Chapter 4

This story is over its sad but I don't want to get inyrouble with the site so sorry but will be doing nrw stories so yay sorry bye

North is dead


	5. I'm back baby

I decided what the hell everyone is doing truth or dare like this so I brought it back!

north:hello everyone it is great to be back.

myca: yes it truly is

north: so we're going strait to the dares.

ok are first dare is from **foolish mortal**

i dare Robbie to let mable give him a make over

mable: finally

robbie: no she will cover me in glitter

-five minutes later-

Robbie comes out whereing a pink sparkly sweater with the words I'm stupider than stupid written in neon purple a pink skirt blue head band and tights

everybody: hahahahahaha!

robbie...

ok this next dare ifs from the same person and so is the next one after this's.

myca: I dare dipper and Stan to run a 50 meter dash wearing high heals.

dipper: ok ill do it

north: really no complaining.

dipper: if I did myca would just use her powers to make me.

north: true hey stan before you say anything ill pay you $15

stan: we're are the shoes.

myca:*makes to pairs of high heels appear out of no were* here you StanAnd dipper put on the shoes.

north: ok now I will announce the race *pulls mic from the ceiling*

north ready set GO! And there off with Stan in the lead! But ooo he broke his heal and dipper pulls aged an ld wins!

myca: any way I dare Gideon to sing disco girl in a fake opra voice.

gideon: NO NEVER

myca: do it or else I will make you

gideon: fine -sings-

everybody: hahahahahaha.

north: ok are next dare is from **maxwell stormheart**

i dare candy to tame a flock of swims crows.

candy: why?

myca:because maxwell stormheart said to.

candy: fair enough.

random crow: squak

candy: ok birds nice birdie nice nice bird-ahhh there eating me alive.

north: it looks like we have one less player oh well.

mable:*glares*

north: fine -snaps fingers and crows are gone and candy as good as new-

myca: ok are next dares are from craker duck

north: Gideon you can eat 3 gallon ds of ice ccream

gideon: did you pick out all the nuts

myca:yes.

gideon: ok

-5 Seconds later-

north: good muffins kid I see why your so fat

gideon:hey!

myca: mable punch Gideon so he throws up urge ice cream

mable: ok *happily punches gideon*

gideon: throws up ice ccreams t

stan dance to the Stan wronge song

stan: only if I get money

north:fine gives him $1

stan:-dances-

myca: dipper your new name is Tyrone for the next 2 chapters

dipper:YES!

north: well thats it for to day and remember

myca: read

north: review

dipper and mable: send in truths or dares


End file.
